doramonhindifandomcom_hi-20200215-history
Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King
Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Sun King (のび太の太陽王伝説 Nobita no Taiyou Densetsu) is the 21st installment of the Doraemon featured films. It was released in Japan on March 11th, 2000. Making use of a secret tool called "Dimension Hole", Doraemon and Nobita go to the ancient kingdom of the sun and meet the prince who looks exactly like Nobita. Nobita and the prince (Theo) decide to swap their lives, while an adventure, which spans over this dimension, is about to begin. Plot The movie begins in a vast deep forest of an unknown era. A cloaked figure is seen escaping from a group of soldiers leads by a masked leader. The chase soon come to conclusion at the cliff area when the soldiers shoot several arrow at the woman who easily negates them. As she is about to escape, the masked leader shoots an arrow in the woman's back. However, the woman magically pulls out the arrow without any injury and jumps down into the ravine, transforms into a large vulture and makes her escape as the sky darken. Elsewhere, at a dark shrine, the woman from before who is revealed to be a dark sorceress, uses her crystal skull and a part of the arrow to casts a spell upon a Mayana Queen and her kingdom, cursed her into an everlasting slumber and the kingdom with drought and famine. The prince tries to wake her up but to no avail. The servant believes this to be the curse of "Ledina" as the prince screams in pain. The scene then switches to another forest with Suneo dresses as a witch, carrying a basket of poisonous apples toward a small cottage. Witch Suneo then knocks the cottage's door and Snow White Shizuka soon comes out. The witch then offers Shizuka an apple, telling her that this is a magical apple that will make her dream come true. Believing in the witch's words, Shizuka wishes to live happily ever after with a prince and bites the apple, causing her to immediately fall on the floor. Witch Suneo sadistically laughs and tells her to sleep "until the end of this world" before makes an escape. Aftwerward, Doraemon and the six Minidoras returns to the cottage from the mine and found the collapsed Shizuka. Believing her to have died, the seven dwarves put her in the floral coffin and cry in sadness. They however, are interupted by the arrival of Prince Gian on a white pony. The prince tearfully cries at Shizuka (with Doraemon comments on his skill) and comments on her beautiful face and hand.. which is revealed to be Tree Nobita's who can no longer stand that Gian's touching Shizuka too much. The two then got into a fight about the prince's role with Suneo joining, adding that the prince's role should be suited to someone graceful like him which Gian tries to reply with fist if Nobita didn't stop him. Shizuka then gets up from the coffin and asks them to stop fighting as they're practicing for the stage play. Doraemon also gets pissed and cancels his gadget, the Omnipotent Threater Set. The group then goes back to discuss about the school play after Doraemon puts the Minidoras away. The discuss quickly ends when Suneo has to go to cram school and Gian has to return home to look after the shop but not before "borrowing" Doraemon's gadget by scarring him with a swarm of hologram of mice. At the Godas' Residence, Gian uses the gadget to transform his room into a giant concert stage to enjoy his concert experience after changing into his new costume. Back at Nobita's room, the revived Doraemon has an idea to take back gadget with Switching Blanket, intending to swap a bag of trash with the it. However, because Nobita uses the gadget too quickly, they end up transporting the still singing Gian back to Nobita's room instead. Shocking at his song, the trio tries to escape with Nobita under the table, Doraemon goes inside his closet and Shizuka goes outside to the balcony. Characters *Doraemon *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Theo *Kuku *Ledina *Tamako Nobi *Sensei *Mini-Doras Voice Cast *Nobuyo Oyama - Doraemon *Noriko Ohara - Nobi Nobita *Michiko Nomura - Shizuka Minamoto *Kaneta Kimotsuki - Suneo Honekawa *Kazuya Tatekabe - Takeshi Gouda *Sachiko Chijimatsu - Tamako Nobi *Ryouichi Tanaka - Sensei *Megumi Ogata - Theo *Mayumi Izuka - Kuku *Jun Karasawa - Ledina Gadgets used *Universal Stage Set *Dimension Hole *Translation Tool *Anywhere Door *Take-copter *Dress Up Camera Music *Doraemon no Uta (opening theme, Vienna Boys' Choir version) *Kono Hoshi no Dokokade (ending theme) Performed by: Yuki Saori and Yasuda Sachiko Trivia Gallery Videos External Links *Doraemon: Nobita's the Legend of the Sun King (film) at Anime News Network Encyclopedia zh-tw:大雄的太陽王傳說 Category:Doraemon films